Babysitting Blues (En Español)
by ZoraidaEdelweiss
Summary: "Esta es una historia corta sobre la pareja de Hugh y Rosa (Hyuu x Mei) o SequelShipping :D La madre de Hugh, Serina, le ha pedido a Rosa que cuide de Hana (La hermana menor de Hugh) mientras ella está fuera. Pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando nada va de acuerdo con el plan?" –Resumen escrito originalmente por SumRandomPerson12.
1. Chapter 1

Atención,

**DISCLAIMER:**Esta historia pertenece a **SumRandomPerson12**, yo únicamente me he encargado de la traducción. Aquí está el original: _ s/8704921/1/Babysitting-Blues_

* * *

"**¡Hola! ^^**

**¡Esta es mi primera historia de Sequelshipping, así que tengan paciencia conmigo!**

**¡Será una historia corta! :D**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE." **–Escrito por SumRandomPerson12.

* * *

Nota para los latinoamericanos:

El verbo **Coger** en España no tiene ninguna connotación, significa lo mismo que **Tomar**. Así que **Cogió una Pokéball** = **Tomó una Pokéball**

También tengan en cuenta que aquí la risa se escribe con **J** y no con **H** (**Jajaja** en lugar de **Hahaha**) Por otra parte, el verbo **Parar** sólo se usa en el sentido de **Detenerse**. A mayores, no se utiliza la palabra **Jugo**, sino **Zumo**.

Si alguien observa más diferencias, agradecería que me lo dijera para advertirlo –Escrito por ZoraidaEdelweiss.

* * *

**Babysitting Blues (En Español)**

_**CAPÍTULO 1...**_

_**Ciudad Engobe, 5:00pm.**_

"¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien cuidando de Hana?" Preguntó la madre de Hugh, haciendo los últimos retoques a su cabello.

"Sí, señora" Respondió Rosa, sacudiéndose el flequillo rizado de sobre sus brillantes ojos azules.

"¡Rosa, te he dicho que puedes llamarme simplemente Serina!" Dijo la mujer, mirando a Rosa a través del reflejo del pequeño espejo.

"Y ahora, ¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó Serina, dando una vuelta completa. Iba vestida con un vestido largo hasta las rodillas, hecho de un material plateado brillante con una banda morado claro alrededor de la cintura. Su oscuro cabello púrpura rojizo estaba bien colocado y caía hacia abajo, un espectáculo raro de ver ya que la atareada mujer casi nunca se engalanaba.

"¡Te ves totalmente impresionante!" Chilló Rosa, tomando el bolso de la dama de la mesa.

"¡Debes ir yendo! ¡Estoy segura de que te está esperando!" Dijo la niña pequeña, señalando hacia la puerta.

"Bueno... ¡Me voy!" Dijo Serina, agarrando el bolso y caminando hacia la puerta. Justo cuando estaba apunto de agarrar el mango metálico se dio la vuelta.

"¡Ah, Rosa! Una cosa más" Añadió.

"No, no necesita pagarme" Suspiró Rosa, colocándose el cabello como lo tenía originalmente; Un moño a cada lado de la cabeza.

"No es eso" Dijo la mujer sonriendo "Sólo necesitas recordar que Hana debe estar en la cama a las nueve: No más tarde. Eso y que Hugh podría volver en cualquier momento, así que si alguien llama a la puerta, preguntad primero quién es, ¿Vale? ¡Ah! Y no-"

"Lo sé, lo sé; No contestéis al teléfono. ¡No se distraiga y tenga cuidado, Serina!" Exclamó Rosa, empujándola fuera de la puerta de casa.

"¡Deberíamos estar de vuelta mañana!" Dijo Serina justo cuando la puerta se cerró cerca de ella.

_"Uf, pensé que nunca se marcharía"_ Pensó Rosa mientras colocaba la llave verde en una cesta, en el lateral de la mesa. La joven rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó una Pokéball. Apretó el botón redondo en el centro del dispositivo y Siria, su Espeon, salió.

"¡Espe!" Exclamó la Pokémon observando el entorno de la casa de Hugh. Ambas fueron escaleras arriba para ver cómo estaba Hana. Caminaron por los pasillos, pasando delante de la televisión nueva y la habitación de Hugh para llegar al cuarto de la niña.

"¿Hana?" Llamó Rosa, abriendo la puerta.

"¡Hola, Rosa!" Gorjeó la niña, apartando la puerta abierta y asustando ligeramente a la chica que veía como a una hermana mayor.

"¡H-Hana, me has asustado!" Dijo Rosa, aferrándose a la parte de la camiseta que cubría el corazón.

"¿Q-qué? ¡Lo siento mucho Rosa!" Gritó Hana, agarrando la otra mano de la chica.

"¡Ohh! ¡Has traído a Siria contigo! ¡Estoy segura de que Liepard querrá conocerla!" Divagó, tirando de Rosa hacia el interior de su habitación. Ésta era de color amelocotonado, con una cama algo más marrón en la esquina. Siria miró a Liepard durante un rato antes de caminar hacia ella y sentarse. Las dos Pokémon gato agitaron las colas, mirándose entre sí.

"¡Rosa! ¡Mira, mira!" Gritó Hana, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica. Ésta la vio junto a su Liepard.

"¡Liepard es feliz cuando acaricio su cabeza!" Exclamó, acariciando al gato púrpura en dicho lugar.

"Purrrr~" Ronroneó el Pokémon. Hana sonrió y se acercó a la estantería de madera.

"¡Rosa! ¡Mira lo que me compró mamá cuando estabas fuera!" Gorjeó, cogiendo el peluche de Gothorita de la estantería y sosteniéndolo delante de su cara.

"¡Mira, mira! ¿No es el más lindo?" Preguntó la niña. Rosa asintió.

* * *

_**Dos horas más tarde…**_

_**Ciudad Engobe, 7:00pm**_

"¿Rosa?" Dijo Hana.

"¿Hum?"

"¡Estoy aburiiiiiida!" Se quejó la pequeña. Rosa rió.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó Rosa. Hana se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando.

"Bueno... Mi hermano normalmente me llevaría al mirador, pero nosotros podemos salir de casa..." Dijo. De pronto se le iluminaron los ojos.

"¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vemos la televisión, por favor?" Preguntó Hana. Rosa cabeceó.

"Está bien, está bien. Tú mira la televisión, yo empezaré a cocinar" Dijo la chica, mientras bajaba las escaleras y entraba en la cocina.

_"¿Qué hago, qué hago?"_ Pensaba Rosa mientras buscaba en la despensa por algunos ingredientes.

* * *

_**Media hora más tarde…**_

_**Ciudad Engobe, 7:30pm.**_

"¡Hana, la cena está lista!" Gritó Rosa mientras colocaba los cuencos de espagueti en la mesa de madera.

"¡Por fin! ¡Me muero de haaaambre!" Canturreó Hana al tiempo que se precipitaba por las escaleras.

"¡Hana, ten cuidado! ¡Vas a caer si haces eso!" Regañó Rosa, mientras Hana se sentaba a la mesa y se volcaba en su comida. A Rosa le cayó una gota de sudor.

_"Verdaderamente, no estaba bromeando ¿Eh?" _Pensó Rosa para sí misma.

"Eres exactamente igual que mi hermano, ¡No dejas que me divierta!" Resopló la niña pequeña y siguió comiendo.

"No es eso, q-quiero decir no es que no te dejemos divertirte... Es sólo que no queremos que te hagas daño" Dijo Rosa, sentándose y empezando a comer también.

"Jeje...jejejeje~" Hana soltó una risita, apoyando el tenedor.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Rosa.

"Oh, no es nada..." Dijo Hana, cogiendo el utensilio de nuevo.

"¡Tengo sed!" Se quejó la niña. Rosa se levantó.

"Ahora te busco una bebida" Dijo, caminando hacia la nevera y cogiendo una botella de zumo de naranja. Cogió un vaso, sirvió la bebida en él y lo dejó junto a Hana.

"Voy a cambiarme" Añadió Rosa, subiendo las escaleras. Hana rió de nuevo y continuó comiendo.

Rosa regresó pronto llevando un top fucsia con unos shorts rosa claro, y su largo y rizado cabello, que le llegaba hasta la cadera, estaba suelto.

"Mucho mejor" Dijo ella, tomando los cuencos de la mesa y llevándolos al fregadero. Cogió un paño de cocina y abrió el agua, que comenzó a llenar el fregadero. Siria se acercó a Rosa y empezó a frotarse contra sus piernas.

"Ahora no, Siria. Estoy ocupada" Dijo Rosa, y el Pokémon maulló, sin dejar de frotarse contra sus piernas.

"Hana, ¿Me puedes traer un vaso de agua, por favor? Estoy algo atrapada" Dijo la joven, y cerró el grifo. Hana asintió.

"¡Aquí tienes!" Hana le pasó el vaso.

"Gracias" Respondió Rosa, tomando un sorbo de agua.

"Así que... Rosa... ¿Cuándo vais a casaros Hugh y tú?" Preguntó Hana inocentemente. Rosa escupió toda el agua que le quedaba en la boca y dejó caer el vaso.

"¿¡Q-Qué!?" Preguntó, conmocionada.

"Dije: ¿Cuándo vais a casaros Hugh y tú?" Repitió Hana. Rosa podría haber jurado que le había dado un ataque al corazón.

"¿P-por qué p-piensas e-eso, H-Hana?" Preguntó Rosa, tropezando con las palabras.

"Bueno, Hugh y tú estáis siempre juntos, justo igual que mamá y papá..." Comenzó a murmurar Hana.

"¡H-Hana, e-el hecho de que n-nosotros estemos siempre ju-juntos no significa eso en a-absoluto!" Dijo Rosa, agitando los brazos frenéticamente. De pronto le vino algo a la mente.

_"¿E-era eso por lo que se estaba riendo antes?"_ Se preguntó Rosa mentalmente. Suspiró y continuó lavando los platos.

* * *

_**Más tarde, esa noche…**_

_**Ciudad Engobe, 8:56pm.**_

"¡Vamos, Hana! ¡Es hora de irse a la cama!" Dijo Rosa, persiguiendo a Hana alrededor de la mesa.

"¡Nunca~!" Respondió ella, sacándole la lengua. Rosa se detuvo y suspiró.

"Oh, bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que decirle a Hugh que te estás portando mal..." Dijo Rosa burlonamente. La niña se detuvo en seco.

"¡Vale, vale! ¡Voy!" Hana subió las escaleras. Rosa siguió a la pequeña y entró en su habitación.

"Date prisa, Hana. ¡Estoy muy cansada!" Exclamó Rosa, bostezando y estirando los brazos a la vez. Hana asintió con la cabeza y se metió en su cama.

"Buenas noches, Hana" Dijo Rosa, saliendo de la habitación.

"¡Rosa! ¡Espera!" Gritó Hana, haciendo volver a entrar a la joven.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Rosa. La niña sonrió.

"Sé cómo eres así que voy a decir esto ahora" Empezó Hana.

"No duermas en el sofá" Terminó.

"¿Dónde voy a dormir entonces?" Preguntó Rosa, un tanto confundida.

"¡En la habitación de Hugh, por supuesto! ¡Él no está aquí, así que no hay problema!" Dijo Hana. El color abandonó el rostro de Rosa. Pero, no obstante, asintió.

"Está bien" Dijo, apagando la luz.

"Buenas noches, Rosa" Añadió Hana.

"Buenas noches, Hana" Respondió la joven, caminó por el pasillo y entró en la habitación de Hugh. Se sentó en la cama negra y suspiró.

_"Él no está aquí, así que no importa, ¿Cierto?"_ Pensó para sí misma mientras se cubría con las mantas, apagaba la luz y se quedaba dormida.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto…**_

_**Ciudad Engobe, 9:00pm**_

"Parece que por fin estoy en casa" Dijo Hugh, llamando a su Unfezant y caminando hacia la casa.

"Buf, no puedo esperar para descansar un buen rato"


	2. Chapter 2

Atención,

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia pertenece a **SumRandomPerson12**, yo únicamente me he encargado de la traducción. Aquí está el original: _ s/8704921/1/Babysitting-Blues_

* * *

"**Espero que este capítulo no sea demasiado cursi... ****^^;**

**Pero, sin más preámbulos, ¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo!**

***POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE DE NINGUNA FORMA*" **–Escrito por SumRandomPerson12.

* * *

Nota para los latinoamericanos:

El verbo **Coger** en España no tiene ninguna connotación, significa lo mismo que **Tomar**. Así que **Cogió una Pokéball** = **Tomó una Pokéball**

Tengan en cuenta que aquí la risa se escribe con **J** y no con **H** (**Jajaja** en lugar de **Hahaha**) Por otra parte, el verbo **Parar** sólo se usa en el sentido de **Detenerse**.

Si alguien observa más diferencias, agradecería que me lo dijera para advertirlo –Escrito por ZoraidaEdelweiss.

* * *

**Babysitting Blues (En Español)**

_**CAPÍTULO 2…**_

_**Ciudad Engobe, 9:00pm.**_

Hugh suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal de su casa.

_"Espero que todavía estén despiertas..."_ Pensó para sí. Llamó a la puerta y esperó.

"..." Hugh se cruzó de brazos.

"Parece que estaba equivocado" Se dijo mientras daba un paso sobre el felpudo. Movió la esquina superior derecha, agarrando la llave que había debajo y abriendo la puerta. Entró en la casa lentamente, sin molestarse en encender la luz.

"Supongo que ellas también estaban cansadas..." Dijo mientras caminaba por las escaleras y el pasillo. El entrenador abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermana pequeña para encontrar todas las mantas de la cama esparcidas por el suelo. Suspiró mientras las recogía y las colocaba de nuevo en la cama. Hana se giró en sueños, ahora más cómoda de lo que estaba antes. Hugh rió entre dientes.

_"Me pregunto cómo se las ingenió para patear las mantas en primer lugar..."_ Pensó al mismo tiempo que rebuscaba en su bolsa y colocaba un objeto pequeño en la mesa de al lado.

"Que duermas bien, Hana" Dijo Hugh en voz baja al salir de la habitación, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta. Se detuvo al oír un gemido.

_"Probablemente sólo sea la luz..."_ Pensó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el asiento cercano al ordenador. Se cambió tan rápido como pudo, lo cual no fue mucho debido a lo cansado que estaba, y encendió la lámpara al lado de su cama. Hugh se acercó y apagó la luz.

_"Por fin, ahora puedo descansar un poco"_ Pensó mientras apagaba la lámpara y se metía en la cama. El entrenador trató de cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero algo se sentía...diferente.

_"¿Qué diantres está pasando?"_ Pensó mientras se obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Hugh suspiró pesadamente y se puso de costado, quedando de espaldas a la pared, todavía incapaz de dormir.

_"Mi cama no es tan cálida normalmente..."_ Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por un ligero gemido y algo acurrucándose en su espalda. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo al tiempo que se sentaba y encendía la lámpara, provocando que lo que quiera que fuese aquello se diera la vuelta. Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama para ver a Rosa durmiendo pacíficamente. Su cara enrojeció de vergüenza.

"¿¡Q-Qué demonios!? Rosa ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" Gritó Hugh, completamente impactado. La somnolienta chica simplemente gruñó y se giró otra vez, quedando ahora de espaldas a su amigo de la infancia. Hugh le sacudió el hombro.

"Despiértate" Dijo él, apretando con más fuerza su hombro.

"Maldita sea, Rosa, ¡**DESPIÉRTATE**!" Gritó el entrenador, haciendo que los ojos de la chica se abrieran de golpe. Rosa se sentó y miró en dirección a la persona que la había despertado. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Hugh mirándola, obviamente cansado. La entrenadora se agachó de nuevo bajo las sábanas.

"_¡Oh, no!_" Pensó Rosa para sus adentros asustada.

"Rosa, sabes que puedo verte, ¿verdad?" Suspiró Hugh, tirando de las mantas hacia atrás. Rosa se incorporó y se echó a reír.

"Jejeje... Ya lo sabía" Dijo ella, tratando de suavizar la incómoda sensación que había en el ambiente. La chica trepó por el borde de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

"L-Lo siento, Hugh" Se disculpó Rosa con la cabeza gacha.

"Creo que debería irme ahora, ¿eh?" Dijo mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

"Espera" Dijo Hugh, tratando de detenerla.

"¿Hum?"

"Pu-Puedes quedarte s-si quieres" Dijo él, con el rostro aún más rojo. Rosa frunció el ceño.

"Pervertido" Respondió ella al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de un golpe y salía de la casa.

* * *

_**Ciudad Engobe, 10:00pm.**_

Rosa suspiró al sentarse en el banco del mirador, observando el cielo nocturno. No podía ir a casa, no a esa hora. Tembló cuando una brisa fresca la azotó, haciendo que su cabello ondeara salvajemente.

"Hace mucho f-frío" Dijo, cruzándose de brazos con fuerza.

"¿Entonces por qué te fuiste cuando te pedí que te quedaras?" Le preguntó una voz. Rosa giró la cabeza.

"¿H-Hugh?" Preguntó ella. El entrenador rodó los ojos.

"No, es el repartidor de pizza" Dijo sarcásticamente, acercándose a su amiga de la infancia. Los ojos de Rosa se iluminaron.

"¡Has vuelto a por mí!" Exclamó, poniéndose de pie y pinchando su mejilla con el dedo. Hugh suspiró.

"Vamos" Dijo, arrastrando a Rosa con él.

_**Ciudad Engobe, 10:26pm.**_

La pareja caminó lentamente hacia casa de Hugh. Rosa bostezó.

"Caray, estoy realmente cansada" Dijo, estirándose de brazos. Hugh le sonrió.

"Eso es culpa tuya" Le dijo. Rosa frunció el entrecejo.

"Mala persona, tú arruinaste el momento" Resopló ella, cruzándose de brazos. Por fin llegaron a la casa, Hugh abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

Inmediatamente Rosa se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro de alivio.

"En un segundo estoy de vuelta con algunas películas" Dijo Hugh, subiendo las escaleras. Rosa bostezó y se acostó en el sofá. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, cayendo en un dulce letargo. Hugh volvió a bajar las escaleras sosteniendo tres DVD en sus manos, y se acercó al sofá.

"¿Rosa?" Le preguntó, sacudiendo a la chica. Ella gruñó con molestia y se giró. Hugh sonrió.

"Puede que seas terca, pero eres linda" Susurró.

"Hugh, sabes que puedo oírte, ¿verdad?" Murmuró Rosa, usando su misma burla. La cara del entrenador se volvió de color rojo escarlata.

"Vete a dormir" Dijo rápidamente. Rosa frunció el ceño.

"Mala persona" Murmuró ella, hundiendo la cabeza en el sofá. Hugh suspiró.

"Oh, vamos" Él la cogió como a una princesa y subió las escaleras, mientras tanto Rosa hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Hugh abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejó a Rosa sobre la cama. La cubrió con las mantas y sonrió.

"Buenas noches" Le susurró, colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Rosa frunció el entrecejo, moviéndose un poco.

"No... te vayas..." Murmuró. Hugh no sabía si estaba despierta o dormida, pero se quedó, acostándose encima de las mantas junto a ella y poniéndole la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"_Espero que no esté despierta o __**no **__**viviré **__para contarlo..._" Pensó Hugh mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

Hana se asomó por detrás de la esquina de la puerta.

"Jejeje, ¡Ha funcionado, Liepard!" Susurró, bailoteando ligeramente en el sitio. Liepard maulló alegre.

"Es hora de la siguiente parte del plan"

* * *

"**¡Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2 finalizado! ^^**

**Sólo habrá alrededor de un capítulo más... Me estoy quedando sin ideas XD**

**Espero que no haya sido demasiado cursi o predecible…**

**Y Hana es una personita astuta (Como Yancy***** XD) **–Escrito por SumRandomPerson12.

* * *

"**En realidad, aunque ha escrito eso, ya va por el capítulo diez xD**

**Este capítulo ha sido muy fácil/divertido de traducir, espero que os haya gustado. Por ahora es mi favorito"**–Escrito por ZoraidaEdelweiss.

* * *

*Yancy es el nombre inglés de Belinda/Ruri. En este fic he mantenido los nombres ingleses en la traducción.


	3. Chapter 3

Atención,

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia pertenece a **SumRandomPerson12**, yo únicamente me he encargado de la traducción. Aquí está el original: _ s/8704921/1/Babysitting-Blues_

* * *

"**¡CAPÍTULO 3~!**

**Creo que este os va a gustar… XD**

**¡DISFRUTAD!" **–Escrito por SumRandomPerson12.

* * *

Nota para los latinoamericanos:

El verbo **Coger** en España no tiene ninguna connotación, significa lo mismo que **Tomar**. Así que **Cogió una Pokéball** = **Tomó una Pokéball**

Tengan en cuenta que aquí la risa se escribe con **J** y no con **H** (**Jajaja** en lugar de **Hahaha**), aunque hay excepciones. Por otra parte, el verbo **Parar** sólo se usa en el sentido de **Detenerse**.

Si alguien observa más diferencias, agradecería que me lo dijera para advertirlo –Escrito por ZoraidaEdelweiss.

* * *

**Babysitting Blues (En Español)**

**Capítulo 3**

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_**Ciudad Engobe, 8:00am.**_

Rosa se dio la vuelta, quedando de costado, sintiendo algo envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro familiar de su amigo de la infancia, Hugh.

_"Bien... Así que no estaba soñando"_ Sonrió para sí y hundió la cara en el pecho del chico, sintiéndose segura y cálida. La morena cerró los ojos y se volvió a dormir.

"Jejeje~" Hana soltó una risita, saliendo de debajo de la cama junto con su Liepard. Estaban armadas con un cubo lleno de agua caliente, algo de cuerda y otro objeto. Hana se acercó a la puerta y montó su pequeña trampa, también conocida como la segunda parte de su plan. Luego alzó el objeto en el aire, por encima de la puerta, y colocó el cubo de agua encima de los dos adolescentes durmientes. Poco a poco y con cuidado, Hana y Liepard salieron de la habitación.

"¿Lista, Liepard?" Preguntó. El Pokémon maulló en respuesta.

"Tres...dos...uno... **¡CORRE!**" Dijo Hana al mismo tiempo que soltaba la cadena y corría a sentarse en el sofá azul, frente a la televisión. Se escuchó un grito, que Hana supo que era de Rosa, y un fuerte golpe.

"¡PERO QUÉ-!" Comenzó Hugh, mirando su ropa mojada. Observó a su alrededor y vio a Rosa tirada en el suelo, ya que se había caído de la cama.

"Rosa, ¿Estás bien? Preguntó. Ella se quedó mirando hacia el suelo.

"Estoy bien... Un poco de agua no hace daño a nadie" Respondió, levantándose "Además, la gente siempre me dice que chorreo buena apariencia*****" Sonrió Rosa. Hugh cogió su propia chaqueta y se la dio.

_(__*****__Esto es una frase hecha, la he dejado literalmente para que vierais el juego de palabras. Es lo mismo que nuestro "estás resplandeciente" o "estás que te sales", en resumen, que te ves muy bien)_

"Te juro que voy a matar a Hana" Dijo Hugh. Rosa suspiró.

"No digas eso, te odiarías a ti mismo por ello" Respondió. Ambos adolescentes caminaron hacia el umbral de la puerta.

"No recuerdo haber abierto esta puerta..." Dijo Hugh, mirando hacia arriba.

_¡SNAP!_

La pareja miró hacia abajo para ver qué era lo que se había aferrado a sus manos.

"No puede ser..." Dijo Hugh. Allí, en las manos de ambos amigos, había un par de esposas: Estaban enganchados el uno al otro.

"Supongo que este es un mal momento para decir que tengo que ir al baño, ¿no...?" Dijo Rosa. Hugh se dio una palmada en la cara.

_**Ciudad Engobe, 8:30am.**_

"Rosa, ¿¡Puedes quedarte quieta!?" Preguntó Hugh, empezando a enfadarse.

"¡Pero es que dueleee! ¡Está muy caliente!" Se quejó Rosa. La pareja había estado sosteniendo las esposas sobre la llama de la estufa durante más de quince minutos. La cadena estaba al rojo vivo, pero no mostraba ningún signo de debilidad. Hana entró con Liepard.

"¿Qué ha pasado, hermanito?" Preguntó, un poco demasiado inocente. Hugh frunció el ceño.

"No lo sé, Hana, ¿te importaría explicárnoslo?" Dijo él, conteniendo su ira.

"¿¡Dónde está la llave!?" Gritó finalmente. Rosa suspiró.

"Cálmate Hugh, no importa-¡Ay, me está quemando!" Rosa gritó y corrió hacia el grifo, abriéndolo y poniendo la cadena debajo de él. La chica miró a Hana.

"¿D-Dónde está la llave?" Preguntó la joven amablemente. Hana se llevó un dedo a los labios.

"¡Eso es un secreto! ¡Le prometí a Liepard que no lo diría!" Respondió.

"Hana…" Comenzó Rosa.

"Está bien, la tengo yo" Dijo la niña, y salió corriendo de la casa con su Liepard siguiéndola con rapidez. Hugh agarró la muñeca de Rosa y la examinó.

"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Rosa.

"Estás herida" Afirmó Hugh.

"¿Y qué?" Respondió. Hugh frunció el ceño.

"No, ha sido mi culpa que te hayas hecho daño…" Dijo él, apretando más su agarre.

"Ay, Hugh eso realmente duele..." Gimió Rosa. Los ojos de Hugh se abrieron como platos y la soltó. Rosa se frotó la muñeca.

"Mala persona" Dijo ella. Hugh miró hacia abajo.

"Eso me dolió mucho, Hugh" Dijo Rosa con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos "Te voy a ignorar en tres...dos...uno..."

"¿Rosa?" Preguntó Hugh. La chica simplemente desvió la mirada.

"¿Me estás escuchando?" Preguntó, aún sin recibir respuesta de la chica. Ella se acercó al sofá y se sentó, provocando que Hugh casi se cayera sobre el borde del mueble. Rosa parecía frágil, pero era fuerte cuando estaba enfadada.

"Rosa, ¿Por qué haces esto?" Dijo Hugh, enojándose.

"¿Quién está haciendo qué?" Preguntó Hana, volviendo de pronto.

"Estoy ignorando a Hugh" Dijo Rosa, apartándose de su amigo de la infancia. Hana miró a Liepard.

_"Esto no tendría que haber ocurrido... ¡Blue me mintió! ¡Ella dijo que iba a funcionar!" _Pensó la niña.

_**Ciudad Engobe, 12:00pm.**_

Hugh y Rosa se sentaron en el banco del mirador.

"Rosa, ¿puedes moverte?" Preguntó él. Rosa ignoró al peliazul. Ella apartó la vista, dejando la mirada perdida, vagando por la distancia y perdiéndose en el paisaje. Hugh suspiró.

"¡Rosa~!" Chilló una voz. Rosa se giró hacia la izquierda para ver nada más y nada menos que a Bianca*****.

_(__*****__Bianca es el nombre inglés de Bel)_

"¡Bianca!" Dijo Rosa, levantándose y acercándose a su amiga. Hugh trató de recuperar el equilibrio.

"Veo que estáis un poco..._enganchados_" Bianca se rió de su propia broma.

"No es gracioso" Dijo Hugh. Bianca le susurró algo a Rosa, y ésta sonrió.

_"Oh-oh"_ Pensó Hugh _"Esa sonrisa no puede significar nada más que problemas..."_ Se cruzó de brazos y miró a lo lejos. De repente, una pequeña corriente eléctrica golpeó a Rosa. Ella cayó al suelo, tirando de Hugh y haciéndole doblar las rodillas.

"¿E-Estás bien?" Preguntó Hugh preocupado. Rosa no hizo nada para responder, no podía. Su cuerpo dio un salto al tiempo que aparecían chispas de nuevo.

"Parece que Rosa está paralizada..." Dijo Bianca "Deberías llevarla al hospital" Hugh miró a Bianca.

"No me digas" Dijo sarcásticamente mientras cogía a Rosa y corría hacia el Centro Pokémon.

"¡Buen trabajo, Liepard!" Dijo Hana "Parece que el plan va a funcionar después de todo"

_**Ciudad Engobe, Centro Pokémon, 2:00pm.**_

"Así que ¿no funcionó?" Preguntó una voz femenina. Hana negó con la cabeza.

"Pero están aquí ahora... Justo al final del pasillo, hacia la derecha" Dijo la niña.

"Buen trabajo" Respondió la otra voz.

"Entonces, ¿te vas a encargar de la siguiente parte?" Preguntó Hana.

"Ohohoho~ Sí, sí que lo haré. Déjamelo a mí" Dijo la otra chica, y salió corriendo.

Hugh se sentó en una silla, al lado de la cama en la que estaba descansando Rosa. Seguían encadenados el uno al otro y Rosa había sido curada, pero aún se sacudía de vez en cuando.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Preguntó Hugh. De pronto se abrió la puerta y una enfermera de largo cabello castaño y ojos azules entró en la sala.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Demandó Hugh. La enfermera suspiró.

"¡Qué grosero!" Dijo ella, llamando a su Ditto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó el chico.

"Oh, ¿yo? ¡Me han pedido que os libere de las esposas~!" Dijo la enfermera, noqueando a Hugh.

"Ha ido mejor de lo que pensaba..." Dijo la enfermera, quitándose la mascarilla y sonriendo. Se acercó a la pareja y se deshizo de las esposas. Entonces sentó a ambos, Hugh y Rosa, y los puso en dos sillas separadas.

"¡He liberado vuestras manos de las esposas, pero nadie dijo que os iba a liberar completamente!" Dijo la "enfermera", uniendo las esposas a sus tobillos.

"¡Vamos, Ditty! ¡Tenemos que ver esto!" La enfermera salió de la habitación y sacó un pequeño dispositivo.

"Lo he hecho, Hana" Dijo la chica. Hana sonrió al otro lado del Videomisor.

_"Buen trabajo, Blue"_

* * *

**"Gracias por todo el apoyo recibido. A partir de este capítulo la traducción se me va a complicar, así que seguramente tarde más en subirlo. Hay frases y expresiones que, aunque sepa su significado, es difícil traducirlas al español de manera que suene natural, hay que buscar comparaciones, etc., para que no quede extraño en nuestro idioma. A mayores, en el capítulo 4 hay un ****gran**** spoiler del juego, así que voy a advertirlo para no fastidiar el juego de nadie. En el capítulo original no estaba advertido, y a decir verdad yo me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando lo leí… ;_; apenas había llegado a Ciudad Porcelana. Igualmente, os acompaño en el sentimiento de espera, yo por mi parte me muero de ganas de que salga el capítulo 11, ¿Hay alguien más que lo esté leyendo en inglés?"** –Escrito por ZoraidaEdelweiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Atención,

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia pertenece a **SumRandomPerson12**, yo únicamente me he encargado de la traducción. Aquí está el original: _ s/8704921/1/Babysitting-Blues_

* * *

**Spoiler: **A partir de este capítulo es conveniente que hayas terminado el juego (ya sea de Pokémon Blanco 2 o Negro 2), ya que se van a mencionar hechos finales y, a mayores, si en Ciudad Mayólica has recogido el videomisor estropeado, aquí se habla sobre la verdadera identidad de Julián/Tetsu.

* * *

Por otra parte no voy a volver a poner la nota de idioma, creo que ya han quedado bastante claras las diferencias XD sólo voy a dejar dos anotaciones aquí, porque he visto que hay palabras sobre Pokémon que son diferentes en Latinoamérica a en España:

**Videomisor = Xtranscibidor**

**Teselia = Unova**

A mayores, en el capítulo 2 se mencionaba a** Yancy/Belinda/Ruri**, y olvidé poner también "**Belén**", ya que en Latinoamérica es llamada Belinda y en España es Belén.

¡Sinceramente, me pregunto por qué lo cambiarán, teniendo en cuenta que hablamos el mismo idioma! Si alguien observa más diferencias, agradecería que me lo dijera para advertirlo –Escrito por ZoraidaEdelweiss.

* * *

**Babysitting Blues (En Español)**

**Capítulo 4**

_**Ciudad Engobe, Centro Pokémon, 7:00pm.**_

"¿Hola?" Dijo Blue, llamando a la persona que estaba al otro lado del videomisor, con una sonrisa ladeada en su cara. Una mujer de mediana edad respondió al otro lado de la pantalla.

_"Hola, este es el programa de Celebridades, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"_ Preguntó ella. Blue sonrió dulcemente.

"¿Oh, a mí? Me gustaría hablar con Christoph*****" Afirmó. La mujer frunció el ceño.

_(__*****__Christoph es el nombre inglés de Julen/Tenma)_

_"Si se trata de otra fan suya llamando, entonces olvídese" _Dijo, entornando los ojos hacia Blue.

"¡No, no es eso en absoluto! Verá, tengo una... historia muy interesante..." La morena sonrió de lado.

_"Está bien, entonces..."_ La señora se salió de la pantalla y gritó el nombre de alguien. Pronto, un adolescente de pelo puntiagudo amarillo, que se volvía verde en la parte superior, y con un traje púrpura parecido a un esmoquin respondió.

_"¿Hola?"_

"¿Eres Christoph?" Preguntó Blue. El chico asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien. Tengo una historia muy interesante que es posible que desees cubrir... Encontrémonos en Ciudad Engobe en... Digamos media hora"

_"Muy bien" _

Blue sonrió con satisfacción y colgó. Luego caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde se encontraban Rosa y Hugh. Para su sorpresa, los dos estaban durmiendo.

"Es hora de la segunda parte..." Dijo la chica. Desenganchó la cadena que conectaba el tobillo de Rosa al de Hugh, y en su lugar la enganchó en el lateral de la cama.

"Ahora él tendrá que sufrir" Y salió de la habitación.

_**Ciudad Engobe, 7:30pm.**_

Blue puso los brazos en jarras mientras esperaba a que el ídolo apareciera.

_"Jejeje, ellos nunca verán venir esto..."_ Pensó para sus adentros.

_"¡Lo que lo hace aún mejor es que a Christoph también le gusta Rosa! ¡Caramba, soy incluso más inteligente de lo que pensaba!"_ De repente el chico llegó.

"¡Christoph! Me alegro de verte" Dijo Blue, estrechando la mano del ídolo. Christoph miró a la morena.

"¿Cuál es la historia?" Preguntó. Blue negó con la cabeza.

"¡Oh, no hay tiempo para contarte eso! ¡Sígueme y podrás conocer a la víctima antes de la entrevista!" Ella le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo. Christoph suspiró y siguió a esa chica rara.

Blue entró en la habitación encontrando a Rosa sentada en el borde de la cama, hablando con Hugh. El ídolo siguió a Blue rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Blue echó el pestillo y escondió la llave.

"Christoph, esta es Rosa. ¡Se ha recuperado de una parálisis en menos de una hora!" Exclamó la astuta morena. Los ojos del ídolo se abrieron como platos en lo que Blue supo que era shock. Igualmente, el chico se acercó a Rosa y le estrechó la mano. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, ya que siempre le había admirado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Christoph. Rosa levantó la vista y asintió.

"E-Eso es bueno" Respondió él, sentándose al lado de la confundida morena. Blue sonrió ante su propio plan. Hugh seguía sentado en la misma silla, con la cara roja brillante de celos, pero incapaz de moverse gracias a las esposas. Blue estaba totalmente segura de que si no estuviese apresado, Christoph sería hombre muerto.

"¡Agh, espero que no se dé cuenta de que soy yo!" Deseó Christoph, sonrojándose por lo linda que estaba siendo Rosa.

"¿E-Estás segura de que estás bien? Pareces un poco cansada" Afirmó. Rosa sacudió la cabeza.

"N-No, estoy bien..." Ella sonrió y Christoph también.

"Eso es bueno" Dijo él. Rosa se echó a reír y el ídolo simplemente se sonrojó más. Hugh seguía sentado en la silla, pareciendo que iba estallar de ira y celos en cualquier momento. Blue se acercó a Rosa y Christoph.

"Si queréis, podéis ir a la pequeña cafetería del hospital y hablar allí..." Ofreció Blue. Rosa sonrió.

"Eso estaría bien" Respondió ella. Ambos se levantaron y Blue los empujó fuera de la habitación.

"¡Que os divirtáis~!" Gritó, viendo las figuras alejarse. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y se enfrentó a Hugh, con una sonrisa de maldad pura en su cara.

Hugh fulminó con la mirada a la morena.

"Tú, pequeña gran p-"

"Ohohoho, Hugh. Cálmate" Dijo Blue, sentándose. Él le lanzó puñales con la mirada.

"A ver, a ver. Si sigues haciendo eso entonces no te dejaré libre" Dijo ella, haciendo girar la llave en su dedo. Hugh abrió los ojos como platos.

"Así que fuiste tú" Dijo. Blue le miró fijamente.

"¡Bien! ¡Eres listo!" Gorjeó ella, y abrió las esposas. Hugh se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Na-ah-ah. ¡Todavía no!" Sonrió Blue, y esposó a Hugh a la puerta, dándole el videomisor.

"Tendrás que mirar desde aquí..." Dijo ella, y desapareció bloqueando la puerta.

_**Ciudad Engobe, Cafetería, 7:40pm.**_

"Realmente nunca pensé que iba a llegar a conocerte en persona" Rosa sonrió ante el ídolo, que estaba bebiendo café en frente. Él se sonrojó y miró a Rosa.

"Este pueblo es muy agradable..." Dijo. Rosa asintió.

"Sabes... Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí recientemente" Dijo la joven. Christoph casi escupe su bebida.

_"Oh, no..."_ El chico se preparó para lo peor.

"Oye, ¿estás bien? ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!" Rosa agitó una mano en frente de la cara del ídolo. Christoph sonrió y se levantó.

"Estoy bien" Respondió "Pero creo que deberíamos volver..." Él le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Blue se sentó en la esquina del café, sonriendo. Llamó al videomisor que Hugh tenía y esperó a que contestara, cosa que hizo casi de inmediato. Blue se acercó a la pareja que estaba caminando de regreso. De una sola vez empujó a Rosa hacia el ídolo y apuntó el videomisor hacia ellos. Hugh se agarró al borde de la silla, abollándola ligeramente. Christoph tenía el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rosa, tratando de frenar su caída, y ella estaba sonrojándose violentamente. Blue apuntó el dispositivo hacia ella de nuevo.

"¿Contento?" Preguntó Blue. Hugh golpeó la pantalla del videomisor, dejando la de la chica estática.

"Eso es lo que pensaba..." Murmuró para sí misma y saltó de nuevo por las escaleras.


	5. Chapter 5

Atención,

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia pertenece a **SumRandomPerson12**, yo únicamente me he encargado de la traducción. Aquí está el original: _ s/8704921/1/Babysitting-Blues_

* * *

**"¡LO SIENTO MUCHO POR HABER TARDADO TANTO! D:**

**¡POR FAVOR PERDONADME!"** –SumRandomPerson12.

* * *

**"Una nota más: Aquí he traducido **_**Castelia City**_** por **_**Ciudad Porcelana**_**, aunque en Hispanoamérica se la conoce también por **_**Ciudad Castelia**_**. De la misma manera con **_**Nimbasa City**_**, traducida por **_**Ciudad Mayólica**_**, que se conoce en Hispanoamérica como **_**Ciudad Nimbasa**_**. Ya podrían dejar los nombres igual en todos los lugares donde se habla español, porque no veo que sean diferentes los nombres ingleses en Australia a en Inglaterra.**

**Por cierto, he traducido **_**Ferris Wheel**_** por **_**Noria**_**, la palabra usada en España. Es lo mismo que la **_**Rueda de la fortuna**_** latinoamericana **–ZoraidaEdelweiss.

* * *

**Babysitting Blues (En Español)**

**Capítulo 5**

_**Unos días más tarde… **_

_**Ruta 4, 12:30am**_

Rosa suspiró al tiempo que se protegía los ojos de la furiosa tormenta de arena. Habían pasado por lo menos tres días desde que estuvo en el hospital, lo que significaba que hacía tres días desde que vio por última vez a Chirstoph y a Blue. Pero sólo había pasado un día desde que vio a Hugh.

"Me siento muy mal..." Pensó Rosa, empujándose a sí misma hacia delante.

"No debería haberle dejado allí... Me pregunto cómo le va"

**FLASHBACK**

_Ayer al anochecer…_

_Ciudad Porcelana, 7:00pm_

_"¿¡Qué quieres decir con que "Fue un accidente"!? ¡Tú y ese estúpido ídolo estabais demasiado cerca aparentemente, si me lo preguntas!" Le espetó Hugh a la morena, que frunció el ceño._

_"¡Eso fue hace dos días, Hugh! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?" Preguntó Rosa, con clara molestia en su voz. El entrenador de cabellos azules frunció el entrecejo._

_"¿¡Por qué no puedo entenderlo!? ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la que no entiende!" Gruñó Hugh hacia la entrenadora. Rosa se llevó las manos a las caderas y miró fijamente al chico. A estas alturas casi todas las personas que pasaban por allí les estaban mirando._

_"Sí, tienes razón. ¡No entendí lo muy imbécil que puedes llegar a ser realmente! ¿¡Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme hacer lo que quiera!?" Gritó a Hugh, que miró furioso a su amiga de la infancia._

_"¿Sabes qué? ¡Desearía que nunca hubieras comenzado este viaje! Habría sido mejor si simplemente te hubieras quedado atrás en Engobe y-"_

_"¿Y qué, Hugh? ¿¡Vivir una vida en la que no ocurre nada mientras tú te marchas y disfrutas solo!? ¿¡Donde pasaría toda mi vida atrapada porque no podría salir sin tener un Pokémon!? ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido!?" Rosa llegó al límite, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Hugh abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que Rosa se retiraba en la distancia._

_"¡E-Espera! ¡Rosa!" Gritó, corriendo detrás de la morena._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Rosa bajó la vista hacia sus pies.

"No debería haber huido" Pensó para sus entrañas, moviéndose lentamente hacia delante.

_¡Riiing! ¡Riiiiing!_

Rosa descolgó el videomisor en cuanto sonó. Leyó la pequeña ventana azul que apareció en su pantalla.

_"1 mensaje nuevo: Curtis_*****_"_ Decía la ventanita. Rosa sonrió y presionó el botón Aceptar.

_(*Curtis es el nombre inglés de Julián/Tetsu)_

_"Hey, Rosa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? Ajajaja... Me preguntaba si te gustaría quedar en algún momento, quizá" _Rosa pensó por unos instantes.

"Tal vez él sabrá qué hacer..." Se dijo Rosa a sí misma. Rápidamente contestó:

_"Claro. ¿Dónde quieres que quedemos?"_ La morena envió el mensaje con rapidez.

* * *

_**Entretanto…**_

_**Ciudad Mayólica, 12:32pm**_

_"1 mensaje nuevo: Rosa"_ Decía el videomisor. Cierta morena sonrió maliciosamente.

"Esto es demasiado fácil" Se dijo a sí misma, y presionó el botón de aceptar.

_"Claro. ¿Dónde quieres que quedemos?"_ Blue pensó por unos instantes y comenzó a teclear:

_"Ummm... ¿Qué hay de la noria? Tengo un descanso en media hora... Así que, ¿nos vemos entonces?"_ Blue envió el mensaje y borró la conversación anterior. Se puso en pie y salió del alto edifico de radiodifusión.

* * *

_**Ruta 4, 12:35pm**_

Rosa miró el nuevo mensaje de su videomisor.

_"Ummm... ¿Qué hay de la noria? Tengo un descanso en media hora... Así que, ¿nos vemos entonces?"_ Decía el mensaje de Curtis. Rosa pensó durante un momento.

"Debería ser capaz de hacerlo..." Murmuró para sí misma, escribiendo de nuevo un mensaje rápido y corriendo hacia Ciudad Mayólica. Una figura de cabello azul salió de detrás del alto edificio.

"¿De qué está hablando?" Se preguntó. De repente una idea le vino a la cabeza.

"Oh, no..." Pensó, mientras se subía a su Flygon y volaba hacia Ciudad Mayólica, tratando de encontrar a Rosa.

* * *

_**Ciudad Mayólica, 12:40pm**_

"¡Christoph!" Gritó una voz. El ídolo rubio-verdoso se dio la vuelta y sonrió con cansancio.

"¡Hoy puedes terminar antes!" Dijo una chica de pelo rosa, empujándolo hacia sus pertenencias.

"Gracias" Respondió Christoph, cogiendo su videomisor.

_"1 mensaje nuevo: Rosa"_ El chico sonrió y miró el mensaje.

_"Muy bien. Nos vemos frente a la noria a las 12:40"_ Decía. Christoph recogió sus ropas normales y corrió hacia el baño.

"¡Voy a llegar tarde!" Gritó mentalmente.

* * *

Hugh y su Flygon se escondieron cerca de la noria, tratando de mantenerse ocultos a los ojos de nadie.

"Ojalá me equivoque... y ella no vaya a ver a Curtis" Pensó Hugh, odiando la idea de que Rosa estuviera con alguien más. Una familiar morena pasó corriendo junto al entrenador peliazul.

"¡E-Es ella!" Pensó, viendo cómo la chica se detenía frente a la noria. Él se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la gran atracción.

"¡Ohohoho, no creo que quieras hacer eso!" Se burló una voz, haciendo que Hugh se diera la vuelta.

"Tú otra vez..." Gruñó. La morena sonrió maliciosamente.

"Guárdate eso para Curtis, chico enamorado" Dijo ella, haciendo que Hugh la mirase con curiosidad.

"¿Quién es él?" Preguntó. La sonrisa de Blue se ensanchó.

"Christoph" Contestó.

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Christoph?" Preguntó Hugh, un tanto molesto.

"Él es Curtis" Dijo Blue. El entrenador de cabello azulado frunció el ceño.

"¿Quién es Curtis?" Hugh preguntó de nuevo.

"Christoph es Curtis" Blue lo explicó como si estuviese hablando con un niño. La cara de Hugh se puso roja de cólera y empezó a correr hacia la noria, pero fue detenido por la astuta morena.

"Tengo una idea mejor" Comenzó, con una sonrisa que no significaba nada bueno.

* * *

_**Ciudad Mayólica, 12:50pm**_

Rosa golpeó el suelo con el pie en silencio. De repente, una figura llegó corriendo hacia la chica.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Me he retrasado en el trabajo! ¡Lo siento de verdad, Rosa!" Exclamó un familiar rubio-verdoso, mirando a la morena.

"Está bien, no llevaba esperando mucho tiempo" Mintió, sonriendo. La expresión de preocupación de Curtis se suavizó.

"Eso me alegra" Dijo, ajustándose la gorra. Rosa volvió a mirarle.

"Así que, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?" Preguntó ella. El chico desvió la mirada, sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Supongo que deberíamos ¿montar en la noria...?" Sugirió Curtis, inseguro. Rosa sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Es una gran idea! ¡Vamos!" Chilló, arrastrándole hacia la atracción.

* * *

_**En la noria…**_

"¡Aquí estamos muy altos!" Exclamó Rosa, apretando las manos contra la ventana de la vagoneta mientras admiraba las vistas. Curtis sonrió.

"S-Sí, es muy bonito. Ajajaja..." Dijo él, ruborizándose ligeramente. Rosa miró hacia el chico.

"¿Estás bien? Estás un poco rojo" Preguntó, haciendo que Curtis se cubriera el rostro.

"Ajaja, estoy bien..." Murmuró, cada vez más rojo. Rosa sonrió.

"Me alegro" Respondió. Curtis suspiró.

"¿Debería decírselo?" Se preguntó a sí mismo, sin saber qué hacer. No muy lejos, cierto entrenador y su Flygon observaban la vagoneta.

"Más le vale no hacer lo que creo que va a hacer..." Pensó Hugh con furia.

"Oye, ¿Rosa?" Preguntó Curtis, captando la atención de la morena.

"¿Me llamaste?" Respondió ella, mirando fijamente a Curtis, a quien se le puso roja la cara de nuevo.

"H-Hay alg-go que quiero d-decirte..." Murmuró, mirando hacia abajo. Rosa le sonrió.

"¿Qué es? Puedes contármelo" Dijo ella. El rubio-verdoso alzó la vista y se puso en pie.

"Verás, hay algo que yo..." Curtis cortó la frase. En lugar de eso se puso en cuclillas delante de Rosa y la miró a los ojos.

"Ummm... ¿Curtis?" Dijo Rosa, ruborizándose por la cercanía del muchacho.

"R-Rosa... Yo..." Empezó Curtis "...No importa..." Dijo, y se inclinó hacia delante, reduciendo el espacio entre sus rostros. Rosa cerró los ojos y se inclinó también.

* * *

**"¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAAAAN!**

**¿¡VEIS LO MALVADA QUE SOY!? :3**

**¿SE BESARÁN?**

**¿O NO?" **–SumRandomPerson12.

* * *

**"¡Chán-chán~! Aquí está el capítulo 5 traducido. Por cierto, he conseguido permiso para traducir otro fic largo de Sequelshipping/LiveCasterShipping que me está haciendo reír muchísimo. Por ahora es mi favorito junto con este. Eso sí, los capítulos son más largos, así que me demoraré más.**

**Una última cosa: Este fue el capítulo en el que me llevé la gran sorpresa. Yo todavía no sabía que Curtis/Julián era Christoph/Julen X'D"** –ZoraidaEdelweiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Atención,

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia pertenece a **SumRandomPerson12**, yo únicamente me he encargado de la traducción. Aquí está el original: _ s/8704921/1/Babysitting-Blues_

* * *

**"¡Aquí está!**

**Lo siento por la espera, pero tenía que tomar la "gran" *cofcofnorealmentecofcof* decisión.**

**¡ASÍ QUE DISFRUTEN! :D"** –SumRandomPerson12.

* * *

**Babysitting Blues (En Español)**

**Capítulo 6**

_**Ciudad Mayólica, 11:02pm.**_

Hugh frunció el ceño ante la cercanía de Curtis y Rosa.

"Flygon, vuela pasando ese vagón" Dijo Hugh a su leal pokémon dragón. El dragón asintió con la cabeza y voló sobre la vagoneta en la que estaban Rosa y Curtis, golpeándola ligeramente de lado, y marchó volando. Hugh miro hacia atrás rápidamente para ver el vagón balanceándose de izquierda a derecha, dejando escapar rechinidos silenciosos del viejo metal. El peliazul sonrió con suficiencia para sí mismo.

'Lo hice...' Pensó mientras el vagón dejaba de balancearse, dejando a Hugh ver el interior finalmente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

'No...puede...ser...' Gritó mentalmente al tiempo que intensificaba la mirada fulminante que le estaba lanzando a Curtis. Allí, en el interior de la vagoneta, estaban Curtis y Rosa con lo que parecía haber ningún espacio entre ellos, o más bien entre sus rostros.

* * *

Curtis se apartó de la joven adolescente.

"¿E-Estás b-bien?" Le preguntó, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Rosa. La morena asintió.

"Estoy...bien" Dijo ella, volviendo la cabeza lejos de Curtis. El rubio-verdoso sonrió dulcemente.

"Me alegro. L-Lo siento" Se disculpó, mirando hacia abajo. Risa sonrió.

"Nada, está bien. Sólo fue un accidente" Respondió ella, con los ojos rebosantes del mismo brillo alegre.

"Cierto... Un accidente" Pensó Curtis con tristeza. Soltó los hombros de la morena y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente.

"Bueno...parece que el trayecto está terminando..." Dijo Rosa con un tono decepcionado. Se levantó y salió de la vagoneta, sonriendo a Curtis.

"Gracias por invitarme, Curtis. Realmente disfruté el tiempo que pasamos juntos" Dijo Rosa, con la voz llena de gratitud. Curtis elevó una ceja.

"...Yo no te invité...tú me invitaste" Le explicó Curtis. Rosa frunció el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Tú me lo preguntaste" Dijo ella, sin entender la situación. Curtis suspiró y comenzo a alejarse.

"De todos modos, espero poder pasar tiempo contigo otra vez" Dijo él, confundido. Rosa corrió hacia el chico rubio-verdoso y le abrazó por la espalda. Se alejó y le miró a los ojos.

"¡Llámame pronto! ¿Prometido?" Le preguntó alegremente. Curtis asintió.

"¡Jajaja! No te preocupes, lo haré" Respondió él, y se alejó en la distancia.

* * *

Rosa suspiró soñadoramente y se sentó en la hierba a pocos metros de la estatua gigante de Audino. Agarró la pokéball de Anubis y le dejó salir. El Lucario miró con curiosidad a su entrenadora, que tenía una mirada soñadora. Rosa se tumbó en el césped, colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

'¿Estás bien, Rosa?' Preguntó el Pokémon aura telepáticamente. Rosa se volvió hacia él.

"Sí. Tendrías que haber estado allí, Anubis" Dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

'¿Puedo entender que el trayecto fue bien?' Preguntó Anubis.

"Síp. Fue un poco extraño, sin embargo" Explicó Rosa. El Lucario miró a su alrededor, sintiendo otra presencia.

'Rosa...' Comenzó el Pokémon aura. La entrenadora sonrió como una idiota, completamente ajena a lo que había dicho su Pokémon.

"Apuesto a que fue extraño. Sobre todo cuando besaste a ese chico estirado" Siseó una voz fríamente. Rosa abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, mirando en dirección a la voz. Hugh se paró frente a su amiga de la infancia, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y con una mirada severa llena de odio que normalmente dirigiría a un miembro del Equipo Plasma.

"¡Oh! ¡Hey Hugh!" Rosa sonrió radiantemente a su rival y mejor amigo. El peliazul apartó la mirada, con los ojos brillando intensamente de rojo. La entrenadora se levantó y se acercó a su enfurecido amigo.

"¿Hola? ¿Hugh? ¿Huuugh?" Rosa agitó una mano en la cara de Hugh, tratando de llamar su atención. El rival se limitó a gruñir en respuesta e hizo todo lo posible por no hacer contacto visual. Rosa resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien entonces. Sigue actuando así" Dijo ella testarudamente. Los dos amigos se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo, echándose un vistazo el uno al otro de vez en cuando. Anubis suspiró y miró hacia la salida del parque de atracciones. Una figura de la altura de Rosa, o quizá incluso un poco más alta, vino corriendo hacia la pareja.

"¡Quitáos de en medio!" Gritó la figura con una voz femenina, obviamente tratando de huir de algo. Rosa la miró con expresión preocupada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó. La figura se escondió detrás de Rosa.

"¡Escondedme!" Siseó la figura, sosteniendo a Rosa como a un escudo frente a ella.

"¿Esconderte de qué?" Preguntó Rosa, mirando a su alrededor.

"¡Shhh! ¡Aquí viene!" Susurró la figura, poniendo a Hugh junto a Rosa y escondiéndose detrás de la pareja.

"¿¡Estás aquí!?" Gritó una voz masculina. La adolescente escondida detrás de Rosa y Hugh se encogió cuando la otra figura se acercó a la pareja, jadeando.

"¿Habéis...Habéis visto a una chica con el cabello corto castaño, vestida con un pañuelo verde y un vestido naranja?" Preguntó el chico, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente. Rosa miró atrás a la chica que, irónicamente, correspondía con la descripción dada por el chico.

"¡Dile que no me has visto!" Susurró la chica de cabello corto castaño. Rosa volvió a mirar al muchacho y sonrió.

"Nop. Lo siento" Dijo ella. El chico llevaba un extraño gorro y una camiseta negra y naranja con pantalones cortos.

"Ah, ok" Dijo él, un poco decepcionado, y se marchó. La chica salió de su escondite y sonrió a la pareja.

"¡Gracias al Señor!" Gritó, levantando la vista al cielo y sonriendo. El muchacho se dio la vuelta.

"¡Ahí estás!" Dijo él alegremente, acercándose a la chica cuya expresión cambió.

"Uh oh" Dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo al tiempo que el chico la alcanzaba.

"¿Por qué te escapaste?" Le preguntó a la chica, que levantó la vista y le miró fijamente.

"¡Te lo he dicho un millón de veces! No hay volantes que valgan. De ningún modo" Siseó ella, encogiéndose al decir 'volantes'.

"¿¡Por qué!?" Preguntó el hombre.

"¡Se ve raro!" Respondió ella "¡No puedes hacer que me ponga eso!" Rosa miró a la pareja que estaba discutiendo como una vieja pareja de casados.

"Ummm ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros dos?" Preguntó con voz confusa. La pareja cesó de discutir y miró a la morena.

"Lo siento. Yo soy Ruby y esta es-" "Soy Sapphire" Cortó la chica.

"¡Okay! ¡Yo soy Rosa y éste es Hugh!" Gorjeó Rosa "Pero, de verdad, ¿qué ocurre?" Ruby suspiró.

"Traté de hacer que Sapph llevase un vestido, pero ella, al ser la persona terca que es, salió corriendo" Le explicó.

"¿¡Perdona!?" Gritó Sapphire "¡No fue así como pasó!" A Rosa le cayó una gota de sudor.

"Así fue" Dijo Ruby.

"Así no fue. ¡Tú me estabas obligando a ponérmelo!" Replicó Sapphire.

"Yo no hice eso. De todos modos, vosotros dos parecéis una linda pareja, ¿vais a ir al festival de Ciudad Marga la semana que viene?" Preguntó Ruby, mirando hacia Rosa y Hugh.

"Uh...Um...Realmente no lo sé..." Comenzó Rosa, con su cara volviéndose de un rojo escarlata.

"No" Declaró Hugh fríamente, mirando al suelo.

"Espera, ¿Era eso para lo que era el vestido?" Preguntó Rosa. Ruby asintió.

"Pero...uh... ¿no se lleva ropa normal a ese festival...?" Preguntó la morena.

"¡Exactamente lo que yo dije!" Exclamó Sapphire, señalando con el dedo a Rosa.

"Bien entonces" Dijo Ruby, rindiéndose "Vamos, tenemos que marcharnos" Dijo, agarrando la mano de Sapphire y arrastrándola hacia la entrada del parque de atracciones.

"¡Os veremos en el festival!" Gritó Sapphire.

* * *

Rosa soltó una risita y miró hacia el cielo: No se había dado cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba.

"¿Hugh?" Preguntó Rosa, mirando hacia el peliazul, que desvió la mirada. Rosa suspiró.

'No me puedo dar por vencido ahora' Pensó Hugh 'No esta vez, no voy a-' Los pensamientos de Hugh fueron interrumpidos por un par de brazos envolviendo su cintura.

"Lo siento, Hugh. No sé qué he hecho mal, pero lo siento" Dijo Rosa, sus palabras eran amortiguadas al hundir la cabeza en el costado de su rival. Hugh apartó todas las ganas de abrazar a su amiga de la infancia y continuó mirando al suelo, con los brazos todavía atrapados en el abrazo. Pese a que Rosa sabía que Hugh estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no alejarla, ella se quedó quieta aún.

'¿¡Qué quiere decir con "No sé qué he hecho mal"!?' Gritó Hugh mentalmente 'Lo sabe perfectamente' Hugh suspiró. Rosa dejó caer los brazos y miró a Hugh con una expresión de dolor.

"Te...veré mañana...si quieres, claro" Dijo, y salió corriendo. Hugh miró hacia abajo para ver una mancha oscura en el costado de su chaqueta, donde había estado la cara de Rosa.

'¿Estaba...?' Pensó Hugh 'Ella besó a Curtis... pero no sabe por qué estoy enfadado con ella... así que ¿por qué está... llorando?"

* * *

**"¡TA-DÁ!**

**LO SIENTO MUCHO POR LO DE CURTIS PERO MIS SENTIMIENTOS SEQUEL Y LIVECASTER LO CONVIRTIERON EN UNA BATALLA INTERMINABLE DE ESCRIBIR.**

**Necesitaba que sucediera algo, así que añadí a Ruby y Sapphire, y entonces, VOILÀ. Tenemos un festival.**

**No os preocupéis, vamos a ver a Blue, a Ruby y a Sapph de nuevo.**

**((Si queréis algún otro personaje de PokéSpe aquí, sólo decidlo))"**–SumRandomPerson12.

* * *

"**¡Otra traducción terminada! Perdón por la tardanza, la otra historia que estoy traduciendo me está llevando bastante tiempo. **

**Por cierto, aunque me encanta leer en inglés, ¡Me gustaría que hubiera fics de Mei y Hyuu en español! ¿Alguien se anima a escribirlos? XD" **–ZoraidaEdelweiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Atención,

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia pertenece a **SumRandomPerson12**, yo únicamente me he encargado de la traducción. Aquí está el original: _ s/8704921/1/Babysitting-Blues_

* * *

**Babysitting Blues (En Español)**

**Capítulo 7**

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_**Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Mayólica, 10:34am.**_

'¿Debería?' Se preguntó Hugh a sí mismo, esperando a que alguien le recibiera en el mostrador. Después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, Hugh no podía soportarlo más: Nunca había sido capaz de guardarle rencor a Rosa, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños. El peliazul esperaba en el mostrador del centro pokémon, todavía indeciso sobre su próximo movimiento.

"¡Hola, bienvenido al Centro Pokémon!" Saludó la enfermera Joy alegremente, logrando de alguna forma colarse junto al peliazul sin que se diera cuenta.

"¿Quieres que cure-?" "¡Perdón!" Exclamó una morena, arrastrando lejos a la enfermera. Hugh levantó una ceja.

'¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?' Se preguntó, mirando a su alrededor para ver por donde la enfermera se había ido. La morena de ojos azules regresó, llevando el traje de la enfermera.

"Lo siento por eso~" Se disculpó, ajustándose el sombrero que tenía puesto en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"¿Qué necesitas?" Le preguntó la morena, sonriendo con suspicacia al peliazul. Hugh abrió los ojos como platos.

'Ella otra vez no... ¿Qué está haciendo?' Pensó, mirando a la "enfermera" que estaba delante de él. Suspiró profundamente y se cruzó de brazos, esperando silenciosamente que la enfermera no fuera quien creía que era.

"Necesito preguntarte algo" Explicó Hugh. La enfermera sonrió ampliamente y cogió un grueso libro de debajo del mostrador. Lo posó en el mostrador y leyó entre tantos nombres.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿estás buscando a Rosa?" Preguntó, escaneando cada una de las páginas llenas del libro. Hugh frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada a la morena.

"¿Cómo lo supiste, Blue?" Preguntó, haciendo todo lo posible para no gritarle a la retorcida morena. Blue hizo un puchero y suspiró.

"Ohohoho, tan sólo una suposición afortunada~" Explicó ella, todavía hojeando las páginas. Los ojos de Blue se ensancharon y levantó la vista.

"…Pero ¿Realmente era tan obvio? ¡Creí que nunca lo dirías!" Preguntó la chica, señalando cierto nombre en la página. Hugh rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, esperando para saber dónde se encontraba Rosa. Blue sonrió con suficiencia.

"Tu pequeña novia-" "Ella no es mi novia" Explicó Hugh, tratando de hacer desaparecer el sonrojo que había comenzado a apoderarse de su cara. Blue levantó una ceja y se echó a reír.

"Lo que tú digas~" Murmuró, leyendo la información.

"De todas formas, Rosa está en el segundo piso" Explicó Blue, cerrando el libro y colocándolo de nuevo bajo el mostrador. Hugh se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, aliviado por no tener que lidiar con la retorcida morena nada más.

"¡Ve a por ella!" Gritó Blue, despidiendo con la mano al peliazul mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba.

* * *

Rosa miraba la pantalla del televisor en su habitación, sus ojos mostraban tan sólo lo aburrida que estaba. Realmente, hoy a la chica no le molestaba viajar a dondequiera que fuese, pero no quería salir a la calle tampoco, no después de lo que había ocurrido ayer. La verdad sea dicha, Rosa estaba totalmente a oscuras en cuanto a por qué Hugh estaba tan enfadado con ella.

"Nada sucedió en la noria con Curtis, pero ¿por qué está tan enfadado conmigo?" Preguntó Rosa, elevando las rodillas junto a su pecho. Siria, el Espeon de Rosa, maulló suavemente y saltó al sofá junto a su entrenadora. Rosa bajó la mirada y sonrió hacia el pokémon, acariciando su espalda lentamente. Siria se acostó al lado de Rosa y observó la televisión, tratando de consolar a la entrenadora. Rosa suspiró pesadamente.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo... ¿Qué quiso decir con "cuando besaste a ese chico estirado"?" Rosa cogió el mando y pasó al siguiente canal, con la mente todavía preguntándose acerca de la conducta de Hugh el día anterior. Siria se acurrucó y cerró los ojos, consiguiendo finalmente un día en el que podría relajarse. Rosa bajó la mirada y sonrió.

"¿Sabes qué? Hoy no vamos a ir a ninguna parte. Creo que ya es hora de que todos tengamos un día libre" Declaró la morena, sacando a sus otros cinco pokémon: Anubis (Lucario), Kamina (Excadrill), Jade (Serperior), Wildfire (Arcanine) y Odette (Swanna) Los pokémon se separaron por la casa, causando estragos. Nada de esto molestó a Rosa ni un poco, de hecho estaba acostumbrada a ello. Siria frunció el entrecejo y frotó la cabeza contra la pierna de Rosa, muy agitada por los ruidos.

_**¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!**_

Rosa se tensó ante el sonido de alguien en la puerta.

'¿Quién en su sano juicio querría visitarme?' Pensó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta. Siria refunfuñó y siguió a su entrenadora hasta la puerta. A su Espeon nunca le habían gustado los otros miembros del equipo y rara vez iba con ellos.

_**¡TOC! ¡TOC!**_

"¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya voy!" Se quejó Rosa, agarrando la llave y desbloqueando la puerta. La morena la abrió para ver nada menos que a Hugh allí de pie, con una mirada simplona en el rostro. Rosa frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó la chica, manteniendo la puerta de forma que si el peliazul decidía marcharse de nuevo ella sólo tendría que cerrar la puerta. Hugh miró hacia el suelo, sin decir nada. De repente, Wildfire pasó corriendo junto a Rosa y abordó a Hugh tirándolo al suelo. Rosa soltó una risita silenciosamente hacia su Arcanine, quien parecía estar más feliz que nunca.

"Rosa ¿puedes quitármelo de encima?" Preguntó Hugh, tratando de bloquearle el acceso a su rostro al pokémon legendario. Rosa negó con la cabeza.

"Nop. Esto es una venganza por lo de ayer~" Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos mientras bajaba la vista hacia su amigo. Hugh gruñó.

"No sigues estando enfadada por eso, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el chico, apartando finalmente al Arcanine de encima suyal. Rosa sacudió la cabeza y rió.

"En todo caso, habría pensado que eras tú el que estaba aún enfadado" Dijo ella, abriéndole la puerta a su amigo. Hugh sonrió y entró.

Blue observaba desde la esquina cómo los dos hablaban entre sí.

'¡Sí! ¡Va a funcionar! Ahora a dejarlos estar y-'

"¿Blue? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó una voz monótonamente. Blue se dio la vuelta y calló a la persona.

"¡Chist! ¡Estoy maquinando! Déjame sola, Green" Dijo, ocultándose detrás de la pared. Green hizo rodar los ojos, se asomó por detrás de la esquina y levantó una ceja.

"¿Por qué le haces esto a esa gente? ¿No puedes simplemente dejarlos en paz?" Preguntó él, echándole un vistazo a la retorcida morena desde un lateral. Blue suspiró soñadoramente y soltó una risita.

"Por eso, esos dos están tan perdidos que tenía que intervenir y darles un empujón~" Le explicó al moreno de pelo en punta quien simplemente rodó los ojos.

"Sí, les has dado un empujón, justo al borde del precipicio" Afirmó, mirando cómo Hugh entraba en la habitación y Rosa cerraba la puerta. Blue salió de golpe de su estado onírico y frunció el ceño.

"¿Y exactamente qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó Blue, mirando a su alrededor. Green se dio una palmada en la cara mentalmente.

"Tan sólo no te enredes a ti misma en esto" Dijo él, suspirando pesadamente.

"De hecho, no te vas a meter en esto nada más. Deja a esos dos solos" Green agarró el brazo de Blue y empezó a arrastrarla lejos.

"¡Espera, Green! ¡No! ¡Están tan cerca! ¡Déjame iiiiir!" Se lamentó Blue al tiempo que era arrastrada fuera de la escena.

Rosa se sentó en el sofá una vez más, mirando la televisión. Hugh se sentó junto a ella, apoderándose del sitio de su Espeon. Siria movió la cola y se alejó, nada contenta con que el peliazul le hubiese robado su lugar.

"¿Hugh?" Preguntó Rosa, mirando a su amigo de la infancia dudosamente. Hugh la miró.

"¿Qué?" Dijo.

"¿Por qué estabas tan furioso ayer?" Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. A Hugh se le cayó la cara.

'¡Es una idiota!' Pensó en completo estado de shock. Miró hacia Rosa, quien estaba obviamente molesta por todo esto.

"Tú… Tú besaste a Curtis" Explicó Hugh mirando hacia otro lado. Los ojos de Rosa se abrieron como platos.

"¿¡Qué quieres decir!? ¿¡De qué estás hablando!?" Preguntó, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Hugh.

"¿Te encontrabas bien ayer? ¿Te sientes bien ahora?" Dijo Rosa. La cara de Hugh se puso roja y apartó la mano de la chica.

"Os vi en la noria ayer. La vagoneta se balanceó y entonces vosotros..." Hugh se detuvo, mirando alrededor de la habitación. La sala estaba en silencio, exceptuando el sonido de la televisión.

"..." Rosa empezó a soltar risitas. Hugh miró a la morena.

"¿Rosa?" Le pregunto, levantando una ceja. Las risitas de Rosa se convirtieron en carcajadas.

"¡Jajaja, Hugh! ¡Eres muy divertido!" Consiguió decir Rosa entre ataques de risa, rió más fuerte y se cayó del sofá.

"¡Eso no es lo que ocurrió para nada! ¡Jajaja!" Rosa intentó cesar de reír y miró a Hugh cuyo rostro estaba blanco de la sorpresa.

"¿Qué paso, entonces?" Preguntó. Rosa sonrió.

"Ahora te lo cuento"

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_"¿Qué es? Puedes contármelo" Dijo ella. El rubio-verdoso alzó la vista y se puso en pie._

_"Verás, hay algo que yo..." Curtis cortó la frase. En lugar de eso se puso en cuclillas delante de Rosa y la miró a los ojos._

_"Ummm... ¿Curtis?" Dijo Rosa, sin gustarle la cercanía del muchacho._

_"R-Rosa... Yo..." Empezó Curtis "...No importa..." Dijo, y se inclinó hacia delante, reduciendo el espacio entre sus rostros.__ Rosa cerró los ojos mientras el rubio-verdoso se le acercaba. Ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado._

_"Curtis, ¿has oído eso?" Preguntó Rosa, mirando por la ventana. Curtis miró hacia un lado._

_"Ajaja, desafortunadamente no. Lo siento Rosa. ¿Cómo qué sonó?" Se disculpó. __Rosa sonrió._

_"Nah, está bien. Simplemente sonó como si alguien estuviese fuera y-"_

_¡CRASH!_

_La vagoneta empezó entonces a balancearse de derecha a izquierda._

_"¡Whoa!" Gritó Curtis al caer, golpeándose la cabeza contra el cristal junto a la cara de Rosa._

_"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Rosa, volviendo la cabeza para mirar al chico rubio-verdoso. Curtis suspiró._

_"S-Sí, estoy bien. Podría haber sido peor: Podría haberme caído sobre ti" Dijo él, sin moverse. __Rosa se echó a reír._

_"¡Cierto! __¡Como en esos mangas que estaba leyendo donde se caen y se besan! __¡Me alegra que eso no haya pasado!" Exclamó, aún riendo. Curtis se rió entre dientes._

_"¡E-Espera un momento!" Curtis se apartó de la joven adolescente._

_"¿E-Estás b-bien?" Le preguntó, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Rosa. La morena asintió._

_"Estoy...bien" Dijo ella, volviendo la cabeza lejos de Curtis. El rubio-verdoso sonrió dulcemente._

_"Me alegro. L-Lo siento" Se disculpó, mirando hacia abajo. Risa sonrió._

_"Nada, está bien. Sólo fue un accidente" Respondió ella, con los ojos rebosantes del mismo brillo alegre._

_"Cierto... Un accidente" Pensó Curtis con tristeza. Soltó los hombros de la morena y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente._

_"Bueno...parece que el trayecto está terminando..."_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

* * *

Hugh bajó la vista.

"Oh."

* * *

**"****Chán, cháaan, y la amable de SumRandomPerson12 trajo a Green a la historia X'D**

**Una cosita, he terminado de traducir el primer capítulo de otra historia SequelShipping, que también tiene LiveCasterShipping, y es bastante larga. Espero que os guste~****"**–ZoraidaEdelweiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Atención,

**DISCLAIMER:**Esta historia pertenece a **SumRandomPerson12**, yo únicamente me he encargado de la traducción. Aquí está el original: _ s/8704921/1/Babysitting-Blues_

* * *

**Babysitting Blues (En Español)**

**Capítulo 8**

_**Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Mayólica, 10:56 am.**_

Hugh bajó la vista.

"Oh." Fue todo lo que dijo a la vez que Rosa comenzaba a soltar risitas de nuevo.

'¿Cómo pude haber sido ser tan estúpido?' Pensó Hugh mientras observaba cómo su amiga de la infancia rodaba por el suelo una vez más.

'Pero estuvo cerca...demasiado cerca' Rosa se incorporó y se limpió una lágrima que vagaba por su cara, sonriendo como una idiota. Hugh esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras la chica trataba de calmar sus risas.

"¡Jejeje! ¡Eres muy divertido, Hugh!" Exclamó Rosa cuando finalmente cesó su interminable risa. Hugh arqueó una ceja, con la cara teñida de un rosa claro.

"¿Y qué, tú no?" Soltó, haciendo que Rosa sonriera aún más. La morena tiró a Hugh al suelo de un fuerte abrazo. El rostro de Hugh enrojeció de un rojo brillante mientras Rosa hundía la cabeza en su pecho y soltaba una risita silenciosamente.

"No me has dejado terminar" Afirmó ella, tratando de callar al chico. Hugh sonrió ampliamente, algo que no había sido capaz de hacer en un tiempo. Rosa se tomó el silencio como una señal para continuar.

"Eres realmente divertido, Hugh. Sin embargo, a veces puedes ser muy tonto " Explicó, sin aflojar su abrazo. Hugh gruñó con disgusto ante la afirmación de la morena.

"Pero para mí, eso es una cosa buena, ¡es una de las muchas razones por las que te quiero!" Exclamó Rosa, ahora apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo. Si Hugh no estaba avergonzado ya, ahora sí que sí. El rostro del peliazul se volvió de un tono rojo incluso más brillante.

"¿Rosa?" Preguntó Hugh, tratando de separar a la chica de él mientras se incorporaba. Rosa se apartó de su amigo y le miró a la cara; la suya se volvió casi inmediatamente del mismo color cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Oh, ummm... lo que q-quería decir e-era..." La entrenadora tartamudeó mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares, tratando de pensar qué decir.

"Q-Quiero decir, t-tú eres genial y-y todo, H-Hugh, p-pero... lo que q-quiero decir es..." Rosa rió nerviosamente al tiempo que su rostro se volvía de un tono rojo más brillante, haciendo girar un dedo en el aire.

"L-Lo que quería decir e-era que te quiero..." Dijo, mirando hacia abajo. Los ojos de Hugh se abrieron como platos mirando hacia la chica que casi le había dado un ataque al corazón. Rosa miró a Hugh con expresión de 'Sé-Lo-Que-Me-Vas-A-Decir-Pero-Déjame-Terminar'.

"...Como a un amigo" Terminó, desapareciendo la expresión que tenía unos segundos atrás. Hugh se cayó mientras su cara volvía a su color normal.

"Es... ¿es eso?" Le preguntó a Rosa, mirando hacia el suelo. Los ojos de la morena brillaron alegremente cuando asintió. Hugh suspiró pesadamente.

"¿Qué pasa? Suenas decepcionado" Dijo Rosa, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del peliazul. Hugh miró en dirección opuesta a Rosa.

"No es nada" Afirmó, tratando de sonreír. Rosa rió en silencio.

"En serio no pensaste que iba a decir todas esas cosas cursis y acarameladas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, tratando de que su amigo la mirase de nuevo. El peliazul se dio la vuelta y miró a Rosa.

"Sabes que cuando nos encontramos con esas dos personas en Mayólica el otro día, mencionaron algo acerca de un festival en Ciudad Marga, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Hugh, con una sonrisa ladeada apareciendo en su rostro. Los ojos de Rosa se iluminaron de nuevo mientras asentía.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo hicieron!" Exclamó Rosa.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_"¡Se ve raro!" Respondió ella "¡No puedes hacer que me ponga eso!" Rosa miró a la pareja que estaba discutiendo como una vieja pareja de casados._

_"Ummm ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros dos?" Preguntó con voz confusa. La pareja cesó de discutir y miró a la morena._

_"Lo siento. Yo soy Ruby y esta es-" "Soy Sapphire" Cortó la chica._

_"¡Okay! ¡Yo soy Rosa y éste es Hugh!" Gorjeó Rosa "Pero, de verdad, ¿qué ocurre?" Ruby suspiró._

_"Traté de hacer que Sapph llevase un vestido, pero ella, al ser la persona terca que es, salió corriendo" Le explicó._

_"¿¡Perdona!?" Gritó Sapphire "¡No fue así como pasó!" A Rosa le cayó una gota de sudor._

_"Así fue" Dijo Ruby._

_"Así no fue. ¡Tú me estabas obligando a ponérmelo!" Replicó Sapphire._

_"Yo no hice eso. De todos modos, vosotros dos parecéis una linda pareja, ¿vais a ir al festival de Ciudad Marga la semana que viene?" Preguntó Ruby, mirando hacia Rosa y Hugh._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Ruby y Sapphire... ¡Estoy segura de que esos eran sus nombres!" Dijo Rosa felizmente mientras recordaba. La mueca de Hugh se convirtió en una sonrisa.

"Eso es" Dijo, mirando a los ojos de Rosa. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó ella, expresando con su rostro lo perdida que estaba. Hugh suspiró para sí.

'Si hay algo que sé de Rosa es que es más bien lenta, pero tengo fe en ella, así que espero que lo entienda...' Pensó Hugh.

"Lo que quiero decir es que... ¿tal vez te gustaría ir conmigo?" Preguntó, con una oleada de esperanza sobre su rostro. Rosa sonrió a su amigo de la infancia.

"¿Ir contigo?" Repitió Rosa. Hugh cabeceó lentamente.

"Claro, me encantaría ir contigo. Pero... ¿a dónde? Quiero decir, aún hay luz fuera así que claro" Exclamó la morena alegremente. Hugh se cayó con incredulidad.

'Maldita sea, para una vez que tuve fe en ella...' Pensó Hugh. Rosa rió rápidamente al tiempo que agitaba las manos frente a la cara de Hugh.

"Oh, te refieres al festival... Jajaja, lo siento" Se disculpó la morena, agachando la cabeza. Hugh sonrió a la entrenadora y se puso en pie, tendiéndole una mano.

"Así que, ¿quieres ir conmigo?" Preguntó, ayudando a su amiga de la infancia a levantarse. Rosa sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Claro! ¡Nos veremos entonces!" Exclamó, empujando a Hugh hacia la puerta. El chico se detuvo.

"Espera, Rosa" Empezó, mirando hacia atrás, a la morena. Rosa miró al peliazul con curiosidad.

"Algo así como que me olvidé de alquilar una habitación y todo eso, así que me estaba preguntando... ¿podría quedarme aquí esta noche, quizás?" Preguntó, con un ligero color rosa tiñendo sus mejillas. Rosa sonrió.

"¡Claro! Pero con una condición..." Comenzó, pensando en lo que decir a continuación.

"Tienes que venir de compras conmigo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?" Pregutó, sosteniéndole la mano. Hugh rió entre dientes y estrechó la mano de la chica, sin importarle la condición. Rosa sonrió.

"Oh, me olvidaba, una cosa más" Dijo ella, sin apartar la mano.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Hugh, levantando una ceja.

"Vas a dormir en el sofá" Respondió. Hugh sonrió ladeadamente, ideando su propio plan.

"Challenge accepted."

_(*Desafío/reto aceptado. Lo dejé en inglés porque recuerda al meme x'D)_

* * *

"**Me gustaría que ****me ayudasen con una cosa. **

**Hay una expresión que, aun sabiendo lo que significa, no logro encontrar una expresión equivalente en español. Es el caso de **_**his/her face fell**_**. Literalmente significa **_**se le cayó la cara**_**, en este caso la frase estaba puesta cuando Rosa le dice a Hugh que le quiere como a un amigo. No ponía **_**Hugh se cayó**_** sino **_**His face fell**_**, pero no logro encontrar una forma de expresar el significado original en español. Otras posibles traducciones serían las de **_**ensombrecerse el rostro**_**, **_**poner mala cara**_**, **_**poner una cara larga,**_** etc, pero no quieren decir lo mismo que la frase original. Por eso puse lo de **_**Hugh se cayó**_**. ¿A alguien se le ocurre una mejor forma de traducirlo?" **–ZoraidaEdelweiss.


End file.
